Someone she shouldn't love
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: Elizabeth is injured in a fight, someone dies. T for safety


A/N: Not mine, never was never will be.

When she looked at him, her eyes burned with desires, her thoughts crossed the line of clean to dirty. She would shake her head, trying desperately to rid her mind of the images of him lying naked on the beach, begging her to come to him, to surrender herself to him.

She knew she shouldn't think about him, after all, he is a pirate. But she couldn't help it. Something deep inside her burned for him, she didn't know why, but it did. When he walked into the room her eyes lit up. He was the sun in her world, her light in the darkness, the only thing that kept her on this earth.

Now, as she lay on the cobblestone road, blood seeping from her abdomen, dying, all she could think of was his face. His eyes, his mouth, his smile, his laugh. The thought of him alone kept her fighting; she was not going to let herself be beaten by death.

Slowly she tried to sit up. One hand clamped over the wound, the other supporting her. As she sat up, a shot of pain coursed through her body. She screamed out. No-one noticed. She carefully pushed herself up to her feet. She wobbled at first, then took a careful step. Every step she took killed her inside.

Finally she made it to the nearest tavern's door. Inside she could hear laughter. She stood outside for a moment, listening. Then she heard it. The unmistakable sound of Captain Jack Sparrow. Inside her body moaned. She pushed the door and fell through.

"Jack!" she moaned as she crumpled to the floor.

At the sound of his name on a woman's lips Jack stood up. He looked around the room and saw the girl at the door collapse. He recognized her immediately.

"Elizabeth!" he cried out. He pushed through the people, trying desperately to reach he side.

"Move!" he ordered as he pushed people out of the way. When he reached her side he knelt down.

"What happened?" he asked. He placed he head in his lap and gently stroked her hair. Tears filled in his eyes.

"H…he…st…stabbed…m…me," Elizabeth stuttered. Blood seeped out the corner of her mouth. Jack wiped it away with his fingers. Elizabeth reached up to his face with her hand. Her fingers were cold and pale.

"Save your strength, you'll need it," Jack whispered. A tear fell down his cheek, and he didn't bother to brush it away. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers lightly. His tears mingled with hers. He knew she was dying and there was nothing he could do.

"You have to fight, luv," he said, he caressed her cheek lightly, trying his hardest to smile and not let her see his pain.

"I…I can't Jack…I can't fight it," Elizabeth whimpered. She coughed lightly and clutched her stomach.

"You…you have to! I don't want to continue on without you," Jack cried. Tears fell freely down his face. He didn't want to even think about living his life without her.

"I…I want to Jack. I want fight it so bad…but…I can't," Elizabeth replied. She caressed his cheek, feeling the stubble on his face under her fingers. Jack placed his hand over hers, holding it firmly to his face.

"Just…just fight a little longer OK? I'll take you to someone who'll help you," Jack said. He smiled at her reassuringly. Carefully he took her hand and puled her too her feet. She tried to stand but just crumpled back to the floor.

Putting an arm under her legs and one behind her shoulders, he lifted her up into his arms. She placed her arms around his neck and held onto him.

"I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth whispered as they made their way down the cobblestone path. Jack knew they were only a few minutes away from a doctor.

"Sorry for what?" Jack asked.

"For leaving you to die," Elizabeth replied.

"That's all long forgotten luv,"

"I still can't believe I did it,"

"Ah, here we are," Jack said. He pushed the door open and walked in. The patients waiting gasped. Jack glared at them as he walked through the room. He knew why they gasped. A) He had a beautiful woman bleeding in his arms, and B) he was a pirate.

"Is there a bloody doctor in here or will I have to heal her myself?" Jack yelled out. Elizabeth moaned in his arms.

"Shhhh! It's OK Lizzie; the good ole doc'll make you feel all better," Jack whispered. The people in the room saw another side of the rough pirate as he spoke softly to Elizabeth.

"What happened to her?" a young boy who stood in the corner asked.

"I don't know," Jack replied. He yelled out once more and the doctor came out. He too gasped when he saw Jack.

"OK, I'm a pirate, a scallywag, someone who doesn't deserve your work, but this here lassie does," Jack said. The doctor nodded his mouth slightly open.

Jack placed Elizabeth on the wooden table which was covered with a white sheet. Within seconds the sheet was stained red with her blood.

The doctor closed the door and approached the table. Elizabeth let out a moan and a trickle of blood left her mouth.

"Oh dear, this is bad, very bad," the doctor said as he looked Elizabeth over. He placed his hand over Elizabeth's and slowly pulled it away from her wound. In her side was a neat wound, clearly made by a sword.

He worked on her for nearly an hour.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," he said as he stitched her up.

"No," Jack whispered. Tears filled his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "How long does she have?"

"Not long, maybe ten-minutes," the doctor replied. He nodded sadly and left the room.

"Elizabeth," Jack cried. He knelt next to the table. She slowly reached for his hand.

"Jack, where are you?" she whispered.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," He clutched her hand with both of his.

"I love you Jack,"

"I love you too my Elizabeth,"

"I'll never forget you,"

"I know, I won't let you go," Jack said. He kissed her fingers one-by-one.

"You have to let me go,"

"No, I won't let you, I need you,"

"No you don't. You only need yourself. I need you to let me go, I need to move on," Elizabeth said. She squeezed Jack's hand lightly.

"I don't want you to move on! I want you to stay here with me," Jack pleaded. He'd imagined his life without Elizabeth, and it was dull.

"I want to stay with you too! But, I'm tired, I hurt all over,"

"Then stay! I need you! I'll look after you, do whatever it takes to make your pain ease, just don't leave me,"

"I…I can't," Elizabeth moaned. Tears fell freely down Jack's cheeks. Elizabeth brought her hand up and brushed them away.

"Don't cry for me Jack, please," Jack leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm not crying, I don't cry," Jack said.

"I….I…l….love…y…you…J….Jack," Elizabeth whispered.

"I love you too, my Lizzie," Jack replied. As he held her hand, he watched as the light faded from her eyes and she took her last breath.

"Noooo!" Jack cried out over and over again. "Come back Lizzie! Come back!" He clutched Elizabeth's hand to his cheek, wanting to hold onto her forever, and never let her go.

For hours, Jack sat beside the table, just holding Elizabeth's hand, refusing to believe she was gone. When he kissed her forehead one last time, he noticed how cold her skin was. He placed her hands one her abdomen, closed her eyes and brushed a few strands of hair off her face.

"I love you Elizabeth, I will never forget you," Jack whispered. With that, he turned and walked out of the room.

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok, I know that was sad, but I had to write it, don't know why though.**

**For this story I would like to thank my fabulous editor Sophie (who calls me Pebbles)**

**Please review! **

**Thank you, Pebbles (aka Sarah aka Melinda-Gordon) **


End file.
